1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective skin cover. More particularly, this invention relates to a protective apparatus for covering exposed skin, especially for use by individuals having thin or damaged skin.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Skin can become damaged from a variety of different causes. For example, exposure to ultra-violet (“UV”) radiation, toxic chemicals and/or heat can cause skin damage or thinning. In many cases, such skin damage or thinning can increase with advanced age. By way of illustration, but not limitation, dermatoheliosis (also commonly referred to as “photo-aging”) is a skin condition resulting from prolonged exposure to sunlight over an extended period of time. Dermatoheliosis, as well as numerous other skin conditions, can cause skin to become damaged, thinner and/or more susceptible to puncturing or tearing.
Individuals having thin and/or damaged skin are especially susceptible to skin tearing and bruising (and sometimes accompanying bleeding and infection) when such skin comes in contact with foreign objects, even when such contact is minor or incidental. Such tearing and other injuries often occur on hands, forearms and other extremities that frequently or inadvertently strike or contact foreign objects. Such tearing and other injuries can be painful, unsightly and difficult to prevent, and can cause individuals to become extremely self-conscious about their appearance. Further, such tearing and other injuries can also lead to other more serious medical conditions, especially on areas such as the back of the hand or the forearms that are at risk of repeated and/or inadvertent contact with foreign objects.
Several prior art arm protectors have been designed to protect the forearm area, especially for individuals taking blood thinners or who are particularly susceptible to bruising. While these prior art protectors offer some defense against exposure to sunlight and/or protection against inadvertent contact with foreign objects, none of these existing devices are capable of being used with damaged (internally or externally) or compromised skin. Further, many of said prior art devices utilize a layer of leather or other relatively heavy and non-porous material that can irritate the skin, traps moisture (such as, for example, perspiration), and is uncomfortable and difficult to clean. While such prior art devices may be acceptable for those using blood thinners or the like, such prior art devices do not work well for those suffering from internally or externally damaged skin.
Accordingly, a need exists for a lightweight, reusable and effective protective skin cover that can be worn by individuals having thin or damaged skin. The protective skin cover should be attractive, comfortable and easy to use, and should protect exposed skin from ultra-violet radiation and/or other harmful substances or effects.